El Diario Màgico de Amy
by xXxDeathWingBakuraxXx
Summary: Una chica de preparatoria se ha encontrado un diario y despuès de escribir en el sus hazañas, sueños y anhelos estos se realizaron descubre que pasara... (Sonamy)
1. El diario

**Bueno despuès de estar trabajando un mes entero con este nuevo lanzamiento finalmente me logrado inspirar para terminar este extraño y tragico episodio que relata casi todos los porques de la historia pero aun surgiran màs. Aquella tragica historia cambiara gracias a un boligrafo y un mistico diario que saliò de la nada cumplira todos los deseos y sueños de esta chica de preparatoria habra nuevas amistades y algunas otras rivalidades, y todo se debera al afàn de conquistar el corazòn del chico màs popular de la escuela y del equipo de Bascket**

* * *

**El diario mágico de Amy**

Capítulo 1: El diario

Era un hermoso día de primavera, los pájaros cantaban, el río irradiaba los rayos del Sol; las mariposas y abejas volaban y revoloteaban absorbiendo el polen de cada flor. Era el día más perfecto que jamás se había presentado en la ciudad de Station Square.

Todos los habitantes parecían estar felices, pues el festival de primavera estaba por iniciar. Así es, todo estaban felices a excepción de una eriza, quien parecía triste y aburrida. Su nombre era Amy la hija del famoso empresario James Rose. Amy era una chica de dieciséis años de edad, una chica muy animada y social, pero desde que ascendieron de puesto a su papá su vida comenzó a cambiar. Hace tan sólo unas semanas su padre la había obligado a mudarse a este cuidad, dejando sus estudios atrás.

A Amy no le gustaba para nada su nuevo hogar. No había vecinos ni nada que le gustará de esa ciudad. No había muchas tiendas en donde comprar, simplemente había una plaza comercial en el centro de la ciudad, seguro no había gran variedad de ropa que comprar. Amy soltó un profundo, tan solo habían pasado y ella ya tenía una larga e interminable lista de lo que comenzaba a extrañar. Durante esos minutos Amy solo se dedico a mirar el paisaje de la ciudad. A través de su ventana pudo notar mucha gente caminar hacia sus respectivos hogares, también pudo ver al repartidor de diarios arrojar un periódico en la entrada de la puerta, mientras se alejaba velozmente montado sobre su bicicleta. Todo parecía tan aburrido y normal que si comparaba este lugar con su anterior ciudad, este solo era un pueblo muy lejos de la modernidad, de eso no cabía duda.

Sabía que sería algo difícil poderse acoplar a ese lugar, no había amigos, no había comercios, ni nada que le pudiese interesar. Lo que más le disgustaba a Amy era haberse tenido que marchar de su hogar; una mansión lujosa y residencial que tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba, pero lo más triste de todo fue irse y abandonar a todos sus amigos. Amy cerró sus ojos y dejó que su corazón y su mente se encargaran de manejar todos esos bellos e inolvidables recuerdos. Pronto todo se volvió distante y Amy se aisló de la realidad

_*Flash Back*_

_Amy se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera del auto, mirando su reflejo a través de los vidrios polarizados de la limosina. Sus ojos de esmeralda dibujaban una mezcla de sentimientos, en ellos se denotaba enojo, tristeza y confusión; no entendía por qué su padre insistía con llevarla lejos de aquella ciudad, lejos de sus amigos y lejos de la institución que con duros esfuerzos y estudios apenas pudo ingresar. Amy no dijo palabra alguna, solo se dedicó a mirar como la limosina se empezaba a alejar por la ciudad. La chica soltó un amargo y profundo suspiro, realmente no se quería marchar, se todo eso se debía al nuevo empleo de su papá. Amy no dijo nada de nuevo y solo se dedicó a mirar más allá de su propio reflejo, donde pudo mirar una serie de casas y calles pasar frente a sus ojos para luego alejarse._

_Las cosas habituales que uno mira cuando se va a marchar del lugar, normalmente son: avenidas, calles, árboles y comercios, etc. Pero lo que Amy miró en aquel momento fue algo que simplemente le sorprendió. Allí en la acera de aquella avenida se encontraba su mejor amigo corriendo a un lado de ella. El era un chico alto de pelaje amarillo y ojos color azul zafiro. Su nombre era Sparky the Hedgehog un chico de casi la misma edad que la de Amy; lo había conocido cuando ella iba en el preescolar y desde ese entonces ambos habían sido grandes amigos. Siempre hacían la tarea juntos, además de jugar y vivir grandes aventuras; siempre que se sentía triste él la hacía reír con alguno de chistes o bromas y cuando su madre murió el siempre estuvo allí para animarla y apoyarla en todo momento. Cuando ella necesitaba acudir a alguien él siempre estaba allí._

_Amy siguió a Sparky con la mirada, realmente no quería marcharse, no quería dejar solo al amigo con el cual siempre había convivido, no quería olvidarse de los buenos momentos que ambos vivían juntos. Amy seguía mirando a Sparky mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente en tan sólo un segundo, pronto notó como su amigo se detenía donde había un grupo de chicos. Amy miró con detenimiento al grupo de chicos, notando que se trataban de más de sus amigos y algunos conocidos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que todos estuviesen allí especialmente para despedirse de ella. La chica siguió mirando con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el más hermoso de todos los detalles. Aquellos chicos sujetaban entre sus manos una especie de pancarta, en los bordes tenía unas bonitas flores y en medio permanecía bordado el más lindo y conmovedor de todos los textos que había leído:_

"_Te queremos, Amy. Nunca te olvidaremos"_

_Los ojos de Amy se empañaron. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por un momento mostrando las caras felices de todos ellos. El corazón de Amy latía de forma apresurada; se encontraba muy emocionada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aun no podía creer que a pesar de que se marchaba lejos y que quizás no volvería a verlos, allí estuviesen todos ellos despidiéndose de ella con gusto. Amy sin casi poderlo evitar cerró sus ojos y un río de lágrimas comenzó a fluir de ellos; los extrañaría a todos y cada uno de ellos. En ese momento el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo y la chica sin dudarlo ni un segundo bajo el vidrio del auto para así mirar por última vez al grupo de chicos._

_-¡Yo también los extrañaré!-gritó Amy a todo pulmón dejando fluir más lágrimas de sus ojos-¡Jamás los olvidaré! ¡Lo prometo!_

_-¡Amy ya basta!-le reprendió su padre molesto-No es adecuado gritar en la calle para una dama ¡Ahora adentro jovencita!_

_Amy se reincorporo sobre su asiento molesta; a su padre jamás le gusto que ella tuviese amigos "Los amigos son una pérdida de tiempo" era lo que normalmente le decía, además de "Una buena empresaria siempre se la pasa trabajando en casa. Su padre siempre le decía que ella debía estudiar Administración de Empresas o Contabilidad, para que fuese de utilidad en su corporación. Pero a ella siempre le había llamado la atención la psicología, quería ayudar y atender a los demás. Amy le resto importancia y volteó hacia atrás mirando a sus amigos hasta que se salieron de vista._

_*Final Flash Back*_

Amy se cruzó de brazos, ahora más que antes se encontraba muy molesta con su padre, pues el solo se preocupaba por su trabajo y el dinero; las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que su madre había muerto. Jazmín Rose siempre había padecido de una enfermad peligrosa y mortal del corazón. Un día cuando la pequeña Amy llegó a casa encontró a su mamá recostada en el sillón, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y ella no respondía a ninguno de sus llamados, era como si se hallase inconsciente. La piel de la eriza estaba muy pálida y fría. Amy se hincó a un lado y tomó la fría mano de su madre, pero ya no sentía la sensación cálida y la seguridad que ella siempre le brindaba. Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas, segundos más tarde llegó su papá a casa. Amy se puso de pie y miró a su padre "…Papá ¿Mamá esta…?-dijo ella mientras sostenía su conejita blanca de felpa, pero su padre no le prestó la mínima atención, solo se arrodilló a un lado y comenzó a llorar desesperado; Jazmín Rose había muerto de un infarto. Desde ese entonces su padre se había vuelto muy obsesivo con eso del dinero, pues decía que por falta de él no habían podido darle a su madre el tratamiento que ella necesitaba para vivir.

-Mamá espero que estés donde estés seas muy feliz-musitó Amy al cielo, mientras observaba las nubes que se formaban en lo alto del firmamento.

Amy estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que nunca notó que el camión escolar ya se había estacionado frente a la puerta, hasta que tocó el claxon para anunciar que se marchaba. Fue cuando Amy notó que ya se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, se dio la media vuelta y tomó su bolso para salir de forma apresurada de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y giró hacia la derecha para así quedar frente a la puerta. Tomó el pomo con una mano temblorosa y lo giró, logrando así abrir la puerta. Amy corrió directo hacia el portón y miró al camión marcharse al final de la avenida, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya no tendría la oportunidad de poder alcanzarlo "…Creo que tendré que caminar" musito ella por lo bajo, mientras se colocaba la mochila sobre su hombro.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la torre de la catedral, eran aproximadamente las 7:40 a.m. Tan solo faltaban 20 minutos para que comenzara la primera clase y al ritmo con el que caminaba jamás conseguiría llegar a tiempo. Amy corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, llegando a duras penas al final de la avenida, donde encontró un nuevo crucero en el cual la circulación era manejada por un semáforo de transito. Detuvo su avance en seco para así descansar y recobrar el aliento, una vez arriba miró hacia todas direcciones un poco decepcionada, ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde se encontraba el colegio. La ciudad de Station Square era enorme rodeaba por una gran cantidad de múltiples edificios, por lo que si no se sabía con claridad en donde se encontraba uno lo más probable era que se terminase perdiendo.

Amy miró hacia todas direcciones, si no podía llegar al colegio lo más apropiado sería volver a casa, pero cuando intentó volver no encontró el camino apropiado; todas las calles eran muy parecidas que sería muy difícil averiguar por cual había llegado. Amy suspiro con cierto fastidio, no llegaría al colegio, pero tampoco podría regresar a casa, ahora se encontraba pérdida en una ciudad que le era totalmente desconocida. Ahora si se había metido en un problema, si su padre se enteraba de que no había ido a la escuela seguro se molestaría con ella, sin mencionar que la podría castigar, aunque viéndolo desde otro punto no había peor castigo que haberle quitado su libertad de quedarse allá y de no estar aquí; pero cuando todo parecía perdido a Amy le llegó una nueva idea. Se acercó al borde de la acera, seguro ya pasaría un taxi y la sacaría de su problema, solo esperaba que pasara pronto para así poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos y ningún taxi paso por aquella parte de la ciudad. Amy perdió las esperanzas de poder llegar a la escuela y cuando estaba a punto de renunciar una motocicleta se estacionó en el lugar, la cual era manejada por un erizo negro. El sujeto bajo de la motocicleta de un salto y se dirigió directamente hacia la tienda que se encontraba a espaldas de la eriza. El erizo negro entró en ella y dos minutos más tarde salió de ella sosteniendo una lata de soda en su mano derecha, bebió un poco de esa soda y segundos más tarde aplastó el envase entre sus manos, para luego tirarlo en el cesto de basura que se encontraba a un lado. Volvió sobre sus pasos y abordó su moto dispuesto a irse, cuando notó a aquella chica. Se trataba de una eriza rosada de ojos color verde esmeralda, aquella mañana vestía con una falda de tablones de color azul, acompañada de una blusa blanca y de un suéter del mismo color que el de la falda.

-¿No deberías de estar por llegar a la escuela?-preguntó el chico de inmediato

-Tal vez…-respondió Amy sin darle mucha importancia-Pero perdí el camión que debería llevarme a la escuela

-Entonces es tu día de suerte-respondió el con una sonrisa-Sube, te llevare a la escuela

-¿En serio?-dijo Amy con una sonrisa-Es decir, es genial

Amy corrió hacia donde se hallaba la motocicleta y el erizo negro la ayudó a subir

-Ponte esto-le dijo mientras le entregaba un casco-Ahora sujétate fuerte

Amy se colocó el casco y se lo acomodo bien para evitar que se le desarreglaran las púas, posteriormente coloco ambas manos sobre la cintura del erizo negro. El chico encendió el vehículo y colocó las manos en el manubrio, segundos más tarde comenzó a conducir y se alejó por una de las avenidas de la ciudad. Mientras el chico conducía Amy se dedicó a observar los múltiples lugares de la ciudad como tiendas de ropa, tiendas de zapatos y de más. Amy sonrió al notar que el centro de la ciudad era un lugar turístico y comercial, también se sintió un poco apenada al darse cuenta de que había estado muy equivocada. Station Square tenía muchas tiendas comerciales, tantas como la misma Central City, también era un lugar muy bonito con monumentos históricos al igual que estas y fuentes. Otra cosa que también había en el centro de la ciudad eran los múltiples bares, antros, discotecas y restaurantes que había en las calles.

-Esta ciudad es realmente hermosa-musitó Amy con un pelicular brillo dibujado en sus ojos

-Eres nueva por aquí ¿cierto?-preguntó el chico con curiosidad

-Sí, me acabo de mudar a Black Pearl hace un par de semanas-respondió Amy con una sonrisa

-Lo supuse-respondió él de inmediato

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-preguntó Amy con intriga

-Conozco mucha gente-respondió sin darle mucha importancia-Tengo mis contactos

-Ya veo…-dijo Amy desviando la mirada

La motocicleta dobló a la derecha y pasó frente a lo que parecía ser una tienda de donas, donde permanecían estacionadas varias patrullas de policía "…Demonios tomé la calle equivocada" maldijo el chico por lo bajo, pero de igual manera Amy logró escuchar sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando ¿Por qué ese chico parecía nervioso de pronto? Pero un ruido sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos; una patrulla se había puesto en marcha, encendiendo su sirena mientras el oficial decía algo a través del altavoz "Arrime el vehículo a la orilla, repito arrime el vehículo a la orilla".

El erizo negro colocó ambas manos sobre el manubrio, jugando un poco con las velocidades del vehículo. Amy estaba aterrada, no sabía en lo absoluto que era lo que estaba pasando y sin darse cuenta se abrazó un poco más al cuerpo del erizo. El chico aceleró a todo lo que daba la motocicleta, provocando que esta se parase en una rueda y después todo era velocidad y terror. Amy permanecía con los ojos cerrados debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento. El chico que manejaba era un poco raro y loco. A veces estuvo tentada de bajarse de la motocicleta, pero si lo hacía ya no llegaría a la escuela, además que tal si ya no se encontraba con alguien que fuese a su escuela. Quizás terminaría por perderse de nuevo, abrió los ojos y miró hacía al frente notando como la motocicleta esquivaba algunos de los obstáculos y autos que se encontraban en su camino. Escuchó un par de sirenas más, miró por uno de los espejos laterales y notó que aquella patrulla había pedido refuerzos

"…Llego la hora de divertirme un poco" musitó el erizo negro por lo bajo y sin pensarlo dos veces doblo hacia su derecha, entrando en una especie de parque. Las patrullas de igual manera siguieron detrás de él sin perderle de vista, esta vez lo atraparían sin importar lo que les costará o les sucediera. El chico dobló hacia su derecha de nuevo, pasando por las canchas de tenis y fútbol rápido, esquivando algunos peatones, visitantes y jugadores que terminaban cruzándosele por el camino, muy pronto llegó al estanque de agua y más al fondo pudo divisar una bomba también de agua. Aceleró hasta el fondo y golpeó una de las patas que la sostenían, provocando que esta se viniera abajo y cayera sobre las patrullas que le seguían, ahogando e inmovilizando los vehículos de policía. El chico de igual manera prosiguió, sin parar, ni mirar atrás. Dobló hacia su derecha de nuevo, salió del parque y se adentró en la avenida que los llevaría directamente hacia su escuela.

-¿Por qué esos policías te seguían?-preguntó Amy con curiosidad

-Hice un pequeño tiradero en una de las calles de la ciudad-respondió sacando una cámara del bolsillo-Mira esto es la mejor obra de arte que he podido crear

Amy tomó la cámara entre sus manos y observó la fotografía que el chico le estaba mostrando, al parecer era una especie de símbolo o garabato de, totalmente pintado con un color rojo carmín, mientras que este era rodeado por una especie de púas o espinas. Simplemente era una pintura, un grafitti. Ese chico se dedicaba a rayar las paredes de la ciudad. En el resto del camino ninguno dijo ninguna palabra, solo se dedicaron a mirar la institución a la que ambos pertenecían eran las 7:58 el camión escolar ya iba llegando para ese entonces. El chico estacionó su moto a un lado sobre el estacionamiento, bajó de su moto de un salto y ayudo a bajar a la chica del vehículo.

-Gracias por traerme-dijo Amy dulcemente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No hay de qué-respondió el con una voz seria mientras se alejaba caminando lentamente por la acera

Amy se había quedado de pie afuera de la escuela. Sus pensamientos se habían enfocado en el erizo negro que había conocido hace unos momentos. El era un chico guapo, pero era un poco extraño y alocado cuando de manejar un vehículo se trataba, por lo que las probabilidades de salir eran nulas, al menos que estuviese de acuerdo en arriesgar su vida a cada momento. Amy se había quedado hundida en sus pensamientos de nuevo, nuevamente el sonido del timbre de la escuela logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de vuelta a la mismísima realidad.

-Oh no, se me hace tarde-se dijo así misma antes de echarse a correr, pues ya se le hacía tarde para ir a clases

Amy corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, adentrándose cada vez sobre algunos de los corredores de la institución. Nuevamente se le había hecho algo tarde por pensar y dejarse llevar en cosas que realmente no valían la pena y ahora la eriza temía que el profesor o profesora se llevase una mala impresión de ella. Corrió velozmente y doblo hacia su derecha pasando por la serie de los salones que llevaban la enumeración de los cuatrocientos, esquivando a muchos alumnos y maestros que terminaban por interponérsele en su camino.

Amy estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos sobre todo en lo que dirían y pensarían todos sus compañeros si ella como estudiante de nuevo ingreso llegaba tarde a la primera clase que jamás noto que un chico se le había interpuesto en su camino y sin casi poderlo evitar choco contra el, tirandole al suelo casi todos sus libros y cuadernos de estudios que el llevaba consigo. Amy sobo su cabeza y alzo la mirada hasta que se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas los cuales pertenecían a un erizo de piel azulada. La eriza desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se coloraron un poco realmente estaba apenada por lo de aquel pequeño incidente, solo esperaba que ese erizo no se enfadara mucho con ella.

-Y-Yo...-balbuceó un poco la chica sin saber que decir-Lo siento no fue mi intención...

-Descuida se que fue un accidente-respondió el chico mientras se ponía de cuclillas para así recoger sus cosas

-Déjame ayudarte-respondió Amy de inmediato aun un poco ruborizada, tomando algunos de los objetos que había en el suelo

-No importa, yo lo hare-le dijo el de inmediato-Ve a tu clase de seguro se te hará más tarde

-Descuida-dijo ella tomando alguna de las libretas-Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no crees?

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón-coincidió él mientras colocaba sus cosas en el casillero-Gracias por ayudarme

-No hay de que-respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie

-Mi nombre es Sonic-dijo el de inmediato-¿Quién eres tú? Es la primera vez que te veo en la escuela

-Mi nombre es Amy-le respondió ella con una sonrisa-Soy de nuevo ingreso creo que por eso no me habías visto

-Sí, debe ser eso...-dijo él cerrando su casillero

-Bueno, mucho gusto Sonic-le saludo ella animadamente

-El gusto es mío-le respondió el de inmediato

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a clase-dijo ella de pronto

-Tienes razón-coincidió Sonic de inmediato-Quizás nos veamos después de clases

-Eso espero-respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos-dijo el chico antes de irse como un destello

_"Ese chico es muy lindo"_-pensó Amy con las mejillas aun ruborizadas mientras abrazaba a su pecho una especie de libro al parecer era una especie de diario que de alguna forma había llegado hasta sus manos

Continuara…

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia pues fue un suéño que tuve hoy mismo y pues despuès de trabajar un mes en ello finalmente tuve la inspiraciòn necesaria para hacerlo. Ahora espero tener màs inspiraciòn para la continuaciòn.**


	2. Desenmascarando misterios

**Hola chicos saben la inspiraciòn volviò pronto pues uno de mis propositos de año nuevo fue continuar los fics que he publicado y publicar algunos nuevos como lo he hecho con este hace dos semanas. Saben la verdad me he sorprendido pues siempre me costo algo de trabajo imginar o crear un fic Sonamy como este pero ya que iniciado con èl y he tenido resultados muy positivos eso me ha dado fuerzas para continuarlo n.n**

**Andrea and Natuberd gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te hayas decidido a leer otra de mis historias y que esta haya sido de tu agrado**

**lucia-nami 14 gracias por tu review amiga espero que de igual manera te siga agradando la historia**

**katy la eriza gracias por tu review amiga al igual que por los animos. Me alegro que te haya gustado este fic**

**Dark Blue 24 gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer este fic en cuanto a lo de tu pregunta pronto lo descubriràs. Se que ya es un poco tarde pero espero que tu tambien tengas un feliz año 2010 y que todos tus deseos y metas se realicen lo mismo va para todos mis lectores**

**Lightbell no te preocupes no serà un Silvamy pues yo tambien detesto esta pareja n.n**

**Bueno sin màs preambulos les dejo este capìtulo espero que sea de su agrado. Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**El diario mágico de Amy**

Capítulo 2: Desenmascarando misterios

Amy se había quedado de pie en medio del corredor aun sujetando el diario entre sus manos. Sus mejillas se mantenían ruborizadas y su corazón latía de forma apresurada, mientras que sus pensamientos se enfocaban en el chico de los hermosos orbes de esmeralda. Su nombre era Sonic el chico más gentil y alegre que jamás había conocido, al menos no después de Sparky, pero eso ya era otra cosa totalmente diferente de eso no cabía ni la más mínima duda.

Amy se había quedado completamente hundida en sus pensamientos, recordando la pequeña conversación que había tenido con el erizo y sobre todo lo último que este lo dijo: "Bueno, quizás nos veamos después de clases". Aquellas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Amy se ruborizaran, había algo que le encantaba del chico de los ojos de esmeralda, pero no sabía en concreto que era; podían ser sus ojos, pero también podía ser su sonrisa o tal vez su carácter dulce y amable. Lo único que sabía era que el chico Sonic sería un completo misterio para ella, hasta que no lograra desenmascarar aquel misterio.

El eco de unos pasos resonando por el corredor lograron sacar a la eriza de sus pensamientos; al parecer el director de la institución ya estaba llegando ¿Pero no era demasiado temprano para que el director llegara? Es decir, apenas darían las ocho de la mañana, pero esa idea fue arrancada de sus pensamientos al notar que ya eran las 8:30 a.m.; se le había hecho tarde en un pequeño momento y lo peor de todo es que jamás lo vio venir. Amy soltó un pequeño gemido que inmediatamente acallo con su mano, después de todo no quería llamar la atención del director, ya que seguramente se preguntaría ¿Qué hacia ella parada a la mitad del corredor cuando se suponía que debería estar en clase? Seguro solo conseguiría una nota mala o un reporte que explicara que había llegado tarde y en otras circunstancias haría pensar a su padre que ella era una chica irresponsable que casi nunca entraba a las clases.

Una mueca de preocupación se dibujo en el rostro de la eriza ¿Cómo era que se había metido en tantos problemas en tan solo una hora? Ella no solía ser problemática, ni mucho menos distraída, pero últimamente algo muy extraño le estaba pasando; solía perderse en sus pensamientos con continuidad desconectándose totalmente del mundo real, lo cual le traía muchos problemas más, los principales; que se le hiciese tarde para ir un lugar o que se le olvidara algo de suma importancia que tenía que realizar. Colocó la mochila sobre su hombro de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hasta su salón pensando la excusa o pretexto que le daría al profesor de la causa por la cual había llegado tarde a su clase. Dobló hacia su derecha y buscó con la mirada el número 510, pero solo encontró más casilleros y uno que otro bebedero; los pasillos de la escuela eran largos e inmensos para tratarse de una simple institución pública.

Amy siguió caminando, observando cada detalle de su nueva escuela. Aquella desconocida institución de la que ahora formaba parte, mientras avanzaba por ese mismo corredor escuchó una especie de ruido proveniente del próximo pasillo que cruzaba con el suyo. Detuvo su avance y miro en aquella dirección, notando como un chico salía de él montando una extreme gear, al parecer se traba de una especie halcón de color verde. Pronto de ese mismo corredor salieron otros dos chicos; el primero era un zorrito amarillo de colas gemelas y la segunda una pequeña planta de color verde que vestía con un hermoso vestido de color blanco con verde. Ambos chicos corrían detrás del halcón verde, pues este parecía traer entre sus manos una especie de bolsa totalmente llena con libros, cuadernos y útiles escolares. "…Alto, devuélvenos lo que nos pertenece" grito el zorrito con una voz dulce, mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano. La pequeña planta se ruborizó ante aquella acción; aun no podía creer que Tails se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarla a recuperar su bolso.

-Eso nunca-respondió el halcón con una sonrisa burlona-Si lo quieren vengan por él

Amy notó aquel pequeño incidente y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta; como podía aquel individuo meterse con dos chicos que no lo merecían. La eriza dejo su bolsa a un lado y se paró en medio del corredor, notando como el halcón se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su misma dirección. La chica de ninguna manera se movió, solo se dedicó a estirar los brazos hacia los lados, haciéndole saber al chico que de ninguna manera se movería "Si ese chico quiere escapar, tendrá que pasar sobre mí primero" pensó Amy decidida sin dejar de mirar la escena. El halcón verde por su parte, solo se dedicó a conducir su extreme gear, volteando hacia tras de vez en cuando para burlarse del zorrito y de la planta. Sin embargo, cuando reincorporó la vista hacia el frente se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar a una chica de pie en medio del corredor bloqueándole el paso. El halcón bajo uno de sus pies e hizo algunas maniobras para lograr frenar su extreme gear justo tiempo, una vez parada se puso de pie sobre su tabla y miró detenidamente a la eriza rosada que se hallaba de pie frente a sus ojos, mirándole de una forma despiadada.

-¿Acaso estás loca?-dijo el halcón molesto-¡Apártate de mi camino!

-De ninguna manera-respondió Amy de una forma severa-No hasta que devuelvas lo que no te pertenece

El halcón rió un poco ante aquel comentario para finalmente añadir:

-No me hagas reír ¿Qué puede hacer una chica tan debilucha como tú?- se burlo el halcón

-Debilucha ¿yo?-repitió Amy sin creer ninguna palabra- Tal vez, pero no se necesita de mucha fuerza para vencer a un bravucón como tú…

-Sí te crees tan buena ¡Demuéstralo!-la desafió el halcón

Amy soltó un profundo suspiro mientras recargaba su mazo en el piso

-Yo quería arreglar las cosas por las buenas, pero no me dejas otra alternativa-dijo Amy desanimada antes de golpear fuertemente con su mazo la orilla de la extreme gear del chico.

El halcón salió disparado debido a la fuerza que había originado aquel golpe, pues esta había hecho que la extreme gear se inclinará hacia adelante. Amy observó como el cuerpo del chico pasaba volando por arriba de su cabeza y aprovechó aquella oportunidad para tomar el bolso de la chica. El halcón pos su parte, cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, después de haberse arrastrado un par de metros por este mismo. Amy tomó el bolso y se dirigió a los chicos que se hallaban de pie cerca de ella. Estos últimos le miraban de manera asombrada, pues nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a frenarle los planes a Jet the Hawk. La chica se acercó con cautela hacia donde estaban los estudiantes y se detuvo enfrente de ellos "…Creo que esto les pertenece" dijo ella alegremente antes de entregarles el bolso, posteriormente miró halcón verde que se hallaba tirado sobre el suelo "…No creo que ese sujeto quiera volver a molestarles de nuevo" dijo ella con una sonrisa señalando en la dirección en la que se encontraba aquel problemático chico.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la planta mientras tomaba su bolso

-Sí, eso fue estupendo- coincidió el zorrito

-No tienen que agradecérmelo-respondió Amy con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su mazo-A veces las personas necesitan un poco de disciplina…

Pero mientras los tres chicos se encontraban conversando animadamente, un encolerizado halcón se había comenzado a reincorporar, parecía algo molesto; pues no podía creer que hubiese sido humillado por una eriza que en su vida siquiera conocía. Aunque ahora no importaba mucho si la conocía o no, pues su mente y su orgullo solo pensaban en conseguir venganza. El halcón se puso de pie de un salto y fulmino a la eriza con la mirada; ya se las pagaría todas. Empuño su mano derecha con fuerza y con la mano izquierda tomó su tabla que aparte de sucia ya se encontraba rayada, eso solo le hizo hervir de rabia y furia; pues su tabla extreme gear era edición limitada, ya no había en existencia. El halcón verde apretó sus dientes con fuerza y se acercó con paso apresurado al trío de chicos que se encontraban platicando animadamente cerca de donde él se encontraba parado.

-¡Ahora veras, niña idiota!-gritó el halcón molesto alzando su puño con el cual pretendía golpearla

-Amiga ¡Cuidado!-gritó el zorrito alarmado

-¡Oh, no! No quiero ver-dijo la planta asustada mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos

-¿Aaah?-Amy giró su cabeza lentamente y observo como aquel puño se dirigía directamente hacía su cara

La eriza rosa cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir; aquel halcón parecía molesto y ahora la quería golpear. Amy empuño sus manos con fuerza esperando recibir aquel devastador golpe, pero este jamás llegó a tocarle, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por un momento. La chica abrió los ojos y se sorprendió bastante de verlo de nuevo a él situado de pie frente a ella sosteniendo el puño del halcón que pretendía golpearle. Había algo que a ella le intrigaba bastante ¿Por qué aquel chico siempre aparecía cuando ella se encontraba en peligro o todo parecía perdido? ¿Acaso era su ángel de la guarda o solo su héroe? Amy no dijo nada simplemente parpadeó un par de veces y se dedicó a mirar la escena; ambos chicos parecían molestos, ninguno parecía querer ceder ante aquella pelea sobre todo el erizo negro, quien parecía muy molesto de que el halcón intentase golpear a la chica.

-Eso no es forma de tratar a una dama ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-le gruño el erizo negro entre dientes

-¿Cómo tú?-respondió el halcón con una burlona sonrisa

-Sí decides meterte conmigo tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias-dijo el erizo negro con un tono frío y despiadado sin dejar de mirarlo

-Jajaja-rió el halcón por lo alto al parecer le había causado un poco de gracia-¿Qué puede hacer un erizo dark como tú?

El erizo negro gruño por lo bajo, parecía más molesto que antes, pues aquella mirada de rubí paso a ser la más fría y despiadada mirada que Amy hubiese podido presenciar jamás. Otra cosa que había que temer de aquel chico era hacerle enfadar, pues era como ver a un asesino en serie directamente a los ojos; aquel erizo era amable y guapo, pero le intimidaba su forma de conducir además de su mirada. Amy parpadeó un par de veces más y notó como el erizo aplicaba más fuerza sobre su agarre y el halcón por su parte solo luchaba por zafarse "¿Dónde está tu valor ahora?" musito el erizo negro por lo bajo aplicándole un poco más de fuerza sobre su agarre, notando como el halcón hacia algunas muecas de dolor, tras haberle tronado algunos dedos de su mano derecha "Ahora apártate de mi vista antes de que algo malo te pase" dicho esto mando a volar al halcón con una ráfaga de aire, provocando que este se estampara contra la serie de casilleros que se encontraban justo al otro lado de ese mismo corredor.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó una voz grave de pronto

El director de la institución había entrado en la escena, mirando al halcón que yacía aturdido contra el suelo, posteriormente miro al grupo de chicos que se encontraban de pie a un par de metros. Todos ellos parecían preocupados ¿Cómo le explicarían al director lo que había pasado? Todos los chicos parecían aterrorizados y preocupados. Todos a excepción de un erizo negro, quien se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; parecía insatisfecho o quizás molesto. Los chicos se miraron a los ojos esperando que alguno dijese una palabra, pero fue el erizo negro quien dio un paso hacia el frente para enfrentarse a aquel embrollo, después de todo el había sido uno de los culpables que lo habían originado. El director miro atentamente al erizo negro, quien tomó la extreme gear del halcón entre sus manos, allí estaba el pretexto que había estado pensando, aquel objeto que le ayudaría a salvar su propio pellejo y si se podía de la eriza y sus compañeros.

-¿Tiene algo que decirme, joven Hedgehog?-preguntó de inmediato el director

-Así es, profesor-coincidió el chico-Todo fue un accidente, mi compañero…

-Estaba conduciendo su extreme gear por los pasillos de la escuela-respondió Amy de inmediato-Y por poco y me atropella de no ser por mi compañero quien me rescato justo a tiempo…

-¿Eso es verdad, joven Hawk?-preguntó el director sin dejar de mirar al halcón que se hallaba a su lado

-Y-Yo…-balbuceó un poco el halcón

-Acompáñeme, joven Hawk-dijo el director con una voz autoritaria-Usted estará en detención después de clases

El halcón se puso de pie de mala gana y acompaño al director por uno de los pasillos, no sin antes mirar de forma despiadada a los dos erizos "Me vengare Shadow the Hedgehog o mi nombre dejará de ser Jet the Hawk" pensó con intriga antes de tenerse que marchar, dejando completamente solos a los cuatro chicos. El erizo negro miró con cierto detenimiento a Amy enfocando su mirada en los orbes de esmeralda de ella, eran tan hermosos y penetrantes que por un momento se sintió hipnotizado por su mirada como si estuviese bajo una especie de hechizo

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto tras salir del trance del profundo hechizo de su mirada.

El erizo negro desvió un poco la mirada enfocando sus ojos en los dos chicos que la acompañaban; el primero era un zorrito de colas gemelas y la segunda una planta verde de ojos azules, en resumen dos de sus compañeros de su mismo salón. Rodó sus ojos en forma desesperación ¿Por qué siempre se envolvía con gente que le parecía infamemente patética?

-Estoy bien-respondió Amy con una voz dulce-Gracias por salvarme de nuevo

-Por nada, no tienes que agradecérmelo a cada momento-dijo Shadow en un tono serio antes de irse de nuevo

-Creo que le has simpatizado a Shadow-comentó Tails con una sonrisa-Gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Miles Prowers pero mis amigos me dicen Tails

-Hola Tails, mucho gusto-saludo Amy animadamente-Yo soy Amy Rose

-Hola Amy-saludó con una sonrisa la planta-Yo soy Cosmo

-Mucho gusto, Cosmo-respondió Amy de inmediato

-Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será irnos a clase seguro el profesor de matemáticas no tardara mucho en llegar-dijo Tails de pronto

-Tienes razón-coincidió Cosmo de inmediato

-Oigan chicos-dijo Amy de pronto-¿Ustedes saben dónde queda el salón 510?

-Salón 510-respondió Cosmo inmediatamente-Tails y yo vamos en ese

-Así es-coincidió Tails-Ven, nosotros te mostraremos donde queda

-Estupendo-dijo Amy con una sonrisa-Me alegra ir en el mismo salón con chicos tan geniales como ustedes

-Si nosotros te parecemos geniales seguro deberás conocer al resto-dijo Tails de inmediato

-Sí, seguro le caerás bien a todos-coincidió Cosmo

-Muchas gracias, chicos-dijo Amy sin apartar aquella sonrisa

-No tienes que agradecerlo-respondió voz con la misma voz dulce-Ahora será mejor irnos

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se alejaron caminando por el corredor platicando de muchas cosas mientras se dirigían hacia su salón. En el transcurso Amy seguí sujetando aquel diario y ella ni si quiera lo había notado, pues había tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar y en las que lidiar que ya ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en Sonic the Hedgehog. Aunque a Amy le hubiese gustado mil veces más que hubiese sido Sonic quien apareciera a salvarla en vez de Shadow, hubiese sido muy romántico y fantástico "Amy he venido a salvarte solo porque me agradas" la voz de Sonic había aparecido de pronto en sus pensamientos, al igual que sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa.

Amy soltó un profundo suspiro sin darse cuenta, pensar en ese chico le implicaba tantos cambios: como que su corazón latiera de forma apresurada y un extraño mariposeo apareciera en lo más profundo de su pequeño estomago, además de que un leve tono carmesí apareciera de pronto en sus mejillas y de que el mundo se volviera tan distante con tan solo pensar en él.

-Amy, Amy- escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de su erizo amado

Pero aquel hermoso sueño desapareció cuando notó como el rostro de su Sonic se transformaba en la cara de un zorrito amarillo; su amigo la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Y cuando estos se desvanecieron pudo notar que se encontraba de pie frente a un salón con un letrero en la puerta que decía "salón 510". Habían llegado, aquel había sido el salón que ella había estado buscando, se acercó un poco y miró a través de la puerta, donde vio a algunos de sus compañeros platicando animadamente o simplemente haciendo algunos trabajos y tareas de su escuela. Algo un poco distinto a la escuela privada en la que ella se encontraba, allí no se podían hacer tareas en los recesos de ante clase o te penalizaban o te bajan puntos en las materias correspondientes si es que lograban pillarte. Otra cosa que notó fue que en esta institución nadie usaba uniforme; los estudiantes podían presentarse a clase con ropa de calle.

Dio un profundo suspiro, su padre siempre le había dicho que en las escuelas elegantes siempre habría normas más estrictas que en las escuelas normales, por eso tenía que portar uniforme para demostrar cuál era su clase, pero a ella jamás le importó mucho eso. A ella siempre le gustaba que la trataran y la aceptaran como ella era y no por lo que ella tenía. A Amy jamás le gustó ser rica para nada le gustaba tener dinero porque siempre la catalogaban como una chica presumida o como una junior que siempre conseguía todo gracias a las aportaciones de su padre. Odiaba en lo absoluto que las personas la juzgaran sin si quiera llegar a conocerla, al igual de que hicieran chismes que fueran irreales y que tuvieran algo que ver con ella por lo más mínimo que fuera.

-Ya hemos llegado-le indicó el zorrito de pronto-Pasa y toma asiento donde gustes

-Gracias-dijo Amy al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, posteriormente se adentró en el salón seguida por Tails y Cosmo

Amy se adentró en el salón y rebuscó con su mirada un lugar en el cual poderse instalar, mientras caminaba entre las bancas pudo presenciar como algunas miradas provenientes de sus compañeros se instalaban en ella. La chica encontró un lugar vació en una de las filas que se situaban en medio de aquel salón, en la segunda banca para ser preciso, justo detrás de una conejita de pelaje color beige. La eriza dejo sus cosas cerca de su banca y se dedicó a mirar con detenimiento el lugar; en una de las esquinas sentado cerca de una ventana se encontraba cierto erizo negro con rojo que ella conocía, parecía estar mirando a través de una de las ventanas del aula, donde se podían presenciar unos campo de futbol, además de unas canchas de bascketball y tennis. Atrás de él se sentaba una negra gata de ojos color carmesíes; vestía de una forma elegante con una minifalda de tablones negra, unas medias y unas botas de cuero negro que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas, pero lo que más le gusto a Amy fue la blusa que la chica traía puesta también era negra con una estrellas delineadas en color rojo de tal manera que combinaban con los rayos de su cabello.

-Ya viste a aquella chica-le musitó aquella chica a Shadow por lo bajo-Debe ser de nuevo ingreso

-Lo es-respondió Shadow sin darle mucha importancia

-¿La conoces?-preguntó con curiosidad la chica

-Podría decirse-respondió él con el mismo tono indiferente

-¿Y cómo es ella?-dijo ella mientras le miraba

-Es muy extraña-respondió él desviando la mirada

-Qué lindo-respiro ella con un suspiro-¿Recuerdas cuando yo era de nuevo ingreso?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Kaley-respondió él con las mejillas ruborizadas

-Fue muy lindo que me dieras la bienvenida y el paseo por la escuela-dijo ella con un aire soñado

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Shadow sin voltear a mirarla

-Sí-respondió Kaley mientras abrazaba a Shadow por el cuello-No cualquier chico hace eso por una chica

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo Shadow nervioso al notar que Amy los miraba

Shadow simplemente desvió la mirada, no quería que la eriza rosa los mirara y se diera cuenta de que Kaley lo abrazaba. Kaley y él llevaban algunas semanas saliendo y lo que sentía él por ella era algo profundo pero algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por la eriza rosada; no la quería pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que debía protegerla. Tal vez sonaba raro, pero si el Doctor Eggman se enteraba de que ella era la hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos y más ricos del país seguro intentaría secuestrarla o inclusive matarla hasta que Robotnik Corporation fuese una de las mejores empresas de la ciudad. Es por eso que el siempre se encontraba cerca para cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier peligro que pudiese dañarla pero ¿Por qué deseaba protegerla? No lo sabía en concreto, era algo que extraño que había surgido de pronto sin algún motivo o causa que fuese aparente.

-Shadow-llamó Kaley con una voz suave

El erizo negro fue sacado de sus pensamientos y solo se encontró con unos hermosos orbes carmesíes pertenecientes a una dulce y linda felina. Allí se encontraba Kaley de pie frente a la banca de Shadow sonriéndole mientras le tomaba de la mano "…Vamos afuera, acompáñame por fis" dijo con una voz dulce "…Vamos el profesor no ha llegado y la clase ya casi acaba, solo quiero tomar un poco de aire" insistió la felina. "…Esta bien" respondió Shadow soltando un profundo suspiro, se puso de pie y dejó que Kaley lo llevara a donde quería ir. Los chicos solo se fijaron como aquella linda pareja se alejaba hasta salir del salón, sobre todo Amy quién parecía feliz de saber que Shadow ya tenía pareja y que ahora ya no tenía que sentirse comprometida en salir con él. Menos mal, ahora tampoco se tenía que preocupar de que Sonic la viera con él, pero donde estaba aquel chico de púas azuladas y hermosos orbes color de esmeralda con el que se había topado esa misma mañana, ni siquiera sabía en qué salón iba, ni mucho menos en donde vivía, no sabía nada de ese chico todavía.

-Sonic…-musitó ella al viento mientras se sentaba en su asiento

Cosmo y Tails entraron con suma lentitud al salón de clases y tomaron asiento en la fila que se hallaba a un lado de la de Amy. La primera clase solían tenerla vacante; pues el maestro de química estaba incapacitado y llevaba semanas sin presentarse. Cosmo miró con cierto detenimiento a Amy su uniforme era muy bonito, además del libro que ella llevaba cargando consigo; sus pastas eran de color moradas y en una de ellas estaba dibujado un pequeño arcoíris, además de algunas flores y nubes "…Bonito libro, me agradan sus dibujos" comentó Cosmo con una sonrisa. Amy ladeó la cabeza y miró el libro que Cosmo le mencionaba, ni siquiera recordaba traerlo consigo, es más ni si quiera lo había visto antes; no le era para nada familiar. No tenía idea como había llegado hasta ella, ni si quiera sabía si acaso le pertenecía, eso la mantenía más que confundida ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo tendría en sus manos aquel libro?

-¿Puedo verlo?-preguntó Cosmo de pronto

-Supongo que sí-respondió Amy sin darle mucha importancia y le entregó a Cosmo el diario

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Cosmo admirando su estructura-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

-No lo sé-respondió Amy un poco confundida-Dudo que sea mío

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes de quién es?-cuestionó Cosmo

-Así es-respondió Amy segura de sí misma-No lo había visto antes por eso creo que debe pertenecerle a alguien más

-Entonces, debemos encontrar a su dueño- dijo Cosmo sin hacerse esperar de mucho tiempo-¿Tienes alguna idea de a quién puede pertenecerle este diario, Amy?

La eriza se quedo pensativa y después respondió:

-Solo una-dijo Amy con una voz débil-En la mañana me tropecé accidentalmente con un chico cuando venía de camino hacia aquí

_*Flash Back*_

_Amy corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, adentrándose cada vez sobre algunos de los corredores de la institución. Nuevamente se le había hecho algo tarde por pensar y dejarse llevar en cosas que realmente no valían la pena y ahora la eriza temía que el profesor o profesora se llevase una mala impresión de ella. Corrió velozmente y doblo hacia su derecha pasando por la serie de los salones que llevaban la enumeración de los cuatrocientos, esquivando a muchos alumnos y maestros que terminaban por interponérsele en su camino._

_Amy estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos sobre todo en lo que dirían y pensarían todos sus compañeros si ella como estudiante de nuevo ingreso llegaba tarde a la primera clase que jamás noto que un chico se le había interpuesto en su camino y sin casi poderlo evitar choco contra él, tirándole al suelo casi todos sus libros y cuadernos de estudios que él llevaba consigo. Amy sobo su cabeza y alzo la mirada hasta que se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas los cuales pertenecían a un erizo de piel azulada. La eriza desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se coloraron un poco realmente estaba apenada por lo de aquel pequeño incidente, solo esperaba que ese erizo no se enfadara mucho con ella._

_-Y-Yo...-balbuceó un poco la chica sin saber que decir-Lo siento no fue mi intención..._

_-Descuida se que fue un accidente-respondió el chico mientras se ponía de cuclillas para así recoger sus cosas_

_-Déjame ayudarte-respondió Amy de inmediato aun un poco ruborizada, tomando algunos de los objetos que había en el suelo_

_-No importa, yo lo hare-le dijo el de inmediato-Ve a tu clase de seguro se te hará más tarde_

_-Descuida-dijo ella tomando alguna de las libretas-Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no crees?_

_-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón-coincidió él mientras colocaba sus cosas en el casillero-Gracias por ayudarme_

_-No hay de que-respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie_

_-Mi nombre es Sonic-dijo el de inmediato-¿Quién eres tú? Es la primera vez que te veo en la escuela_

_-Mi nombre es Amy-le respondió ella con una sonrisa-Soy de nuevo ingreso creo que por eso no me habías visto_

_-Sí, debe ser eso...-dijo él cerrando su casillero_

_-Bueno , mucho gusto Sonic-le saludo ella animadamente_

_-El gusto es mío-le respondió el de inmediato_

_-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a clase-dijo ella de pronto_

_-Tienes razón-coincidió Sonic de inmediato-Quizás nos veamos después de clases_

_-Eso espero-respondió ella con una sonrisa_

_-Nos vemos-dijo el chico antes de irse como un destello_

_"Ese chico es muy lindo"__-pensó Amy con las mejillas aun ruborizadas mientras abrazaba a su pecho una especie de libro al parecer era una especie de diario que de alguna forma había llegado hasta sus manos. _

_*Final Flash Back*_

-¿Crees que el diario le pertenezca a ese chico?-preguntó Cosmo con curiosidad

-Eso creo-respondió Amy con una voz débil-Es lo más probable

-¿Sabes quién es y en que salón va?-preguntó Tails después de haber estado escuchando la conversación

-Sé quién es, pero el salón en el que va lo desconozco-respondió Amy de inmediato

-¿Crees poderlo reconocer a simple vista?-cuestionó Tails

-Por su puesto-dijo Amy sin hacerse esperar mucho tiempo

"Como olvidar una cara tan hermosa como esa"-pensó de inmediato ella

-Bien, entonces no creo que sea mucho problema-dijo Tails soltando un suspiro

-En ese caso comencemos la búsqueda-coincidió Cosmo

Pero cuando los chicos decidieron salir en búsqueda del dueño del diario, el profesor de matemáticas llegó en aquel momento y los chicos se vieron obligados a regresar a sus respectivos lugares; pues la clase no había hecho otra cosa más que comenzar. Amy suspiro con cierto fastidio en otro de los casos se hubiese emocionado de comenzar, pero ahora mismo aquella emoción no había hecho otra cosa más que abandonarle tras saber que la oportunidad de ver a Sonic se le esfumaba otra vez, pero lo que más le intrigaba era saber que entre sus manos quizás ahora portaba el tesoro más preciado del chico del que ella se había enamorado. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que él lo estuviese buscando desesperado sin obtener algún resultado y que era lo que le diría él cuando se diera cuenta que ella tenía su diario, que tal si se enojaba con ella por no habérselo dado o si pensaba que ella lo había leído.

Las últimas horas Amy se la había pasado muy intrigada, mientras más se acerca la hora de salida ella más se preocupaba ¿Qué le diría a Sonic cuando se lo encontrara cara a cara? Peor aún ¿Cómo le explicaría que ella tenía su diario? Se encontraba caminando por uno de los corredores de la escuela totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos; el primer día de escuela había sido un poco agotador, sin mencionar que había estado pensando tanto tiempo en Sonic que ni si quiera se había enfocado en ponerle atención a las clases, ni mucho menos a los maestros que le habían estado explicando sobre algunos trabajos, ya ni si quiera se acordaba si tenía tarea o no, solo quería encontrar al chico y entregarle aquello que era suyo. Aquello que perdió cuando ella chocó accidentalmente con él, cuando ella solo quería y luchaba por no llegar tarde a clases y dejarle una mala impresión tanto al maestro como a sus compañeros

-¡Amy!-llamó una voz conocida a la lejanía

Amy parpadeó un par de veces al ser sacada de sus pensamientos y miró a Sonic de pie a un par de metros de donde ella se encontraba. Allí se encontraba él de pie en medio del corredor, sonriéndole de aquella manera; como le había sonreído la primera vez que la vio. Nuevamente el corazón de Amy comenzó a latir de una forma apresurada sin alguna razón aparente, al igual que aquella emoción y el mariposeo en lo profundo de su estomago que solo sentía cuando él se encontraba cerca. Amy miró como Sonic se acercaba con cautela desde el corredor, cargando una mochila en lo alto de su hombro mientras sujetaba en su mano lo que parecía ser una rosa roja, la cual le entrego cuando logró llegar hasta donde se encontraba de pie ella; un poco entusiasmada.

-La traje especialmente para ti-le dijo con una voz suave y dulce

-Es hermosa-respondió Amy con un suspiro mientras se iluminaba la mirada

-Tan hermosa como su dueña-le respondió el con la misma sonrisa

-Muchas gracias-dijo Amy con las mejillas ruborizadas

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, solo digo lo que veo- respondió él sin dejar de mirarla

Amy no dijo nada se había quedado sin palabras

-¿Te importa si te acompaño a casa?-preguntó él de pronto

-Por supuesto que no-respondió ella aun sonrojada

-Entonces, vámonos-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Pero aquella imagen desapareció; solo había sido una ilusión sentimientos propios de su mente y corazón. Había sido el más hermoso de sus sueños.

-Amy- se escuchó llamar de nuevo

La eriza rosa abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sonic de pie frente a ella

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado-Hace unos momentos te salude, pero no me contestaste. Si es un mal momento quizás pueda verte después

-No…-musitó Amy por lo bajo-Estoy bien

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde los dos se miraron

-Ciento no haberte respondido-dijo Amy finalmente-Debí haber estado hundida en mis pensamientos de nuevo

-Descuida, no tienes que disculparte, todos tenemos distracciones-respondió él con una sonrisa

De nuevo reino el silencio por un momento. Amy dudaba si debía comentarle a Sonic respecto a lo del diario, parecía muy tranquilo y nada preocupado, quizás aún no se daba cuenta de que lo había perdido o inclusive ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, quizás ya hasta se había olvidado de él, pero si no era así.

-Sonic…-llamó Amy débilmente

-¿Sí, Amy? ¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó Sonic de inmediato al notar la cara de preocupación de Amy

-Creo que tengo algo que es tuyo-dijo ella finalmente mientras rebuscaba en su bolso y le entregó un libro de pastas moradas

Sonic lo miro con detenimiento sin decir alguna palabra

-Debiste tirarlo cuando tuvimos el accidente-dijo Amy apenada con las mejillas ruborizadas

-Es muy bonito-dijo Sonic finalmente-Pero no me pertenece…

-¡Sonic!-se escuchó una voz femenina llamar a lo lejos

-Es Sally, debo irme-dijo Sonic apresurado-Nos vemos mañana

-Sí, cuídate-respondió Amy sin ninguna emoción observando como Sonic se marchaba con paso apresurado

Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba si el diario no era de Sonic ¿Entonces de quien era?

Continuara…

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que ese final fue un poco triste pues Amy tenìa un sueño o màs bien una ilusiòn con Sonic, pero no dejo de ser eso una simple ilusiòn. Veremos si nuestra eriza tiene suerte para la pròxima y si aquel misterioso diario puede ayudarla en algo. Creo que ahora sì he respondido muchas respuestas de ustedes, por el momento la historia serà un SonicXAmy pues Shadow se encuentra saliendo con Kal****ey the Cat y no quiere romper con esa relaciòn todavìa, y como dije no serà un Silvamy porque detesto esa pareja al igual que el SonSal.**

**!Muchas gracias por leerlo, chicos!**


End file.
